


梅雨

by Cubilose



Category: all 伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubilose/pseuds/Cubilose
Kudos: 4





	梅雨

“你心里没我。”年轻的男孩用牙咬着铂金项链的十字架坠，这几个字从他牙齿间迸出来。  
邓伦紧紧搂着一个狗形的小抱枕，夹了夹臀瓣，把鸡巴吃得更深。他和男孩之间隔着那个抱枕，他的身体前倾着，靠向大汗淋漓的张梓晨，用冰凉的手捂住对方的嘴。  
张梓晨闻到的，只有淡淡的竹香。  
邓伦抬着手，小臂已经有点发酸。明明是傍晚，喧嚣吵嚷的声音一向会让邓伦失眠，可是此时此刻，他只感觉到令人失望的寂静。  
+  
化妆间。  
邓伦闭着眼睛。细软的刷毛蘸着薄薄的茶色眼影粉，轻轻摇了摇才落在邓伦眼皮上。  
潮湿黏腻的雨点点舔舐着玻璃窗，再剔透的水滴被化妆间的灯一刺都是白辣辣的，霎着邓伦慢吞吞开闭的眼，他伸手，用食指和拇指微微捻动了百叶窗的手柄，合上了这一片白蒙蒙的阔光。  
“脸色好多了。”化妆师细细端详着邓伦小小的一张脸，格外挺秀清隽的骨骼上撑着乳白敷粉的一张无瑕的皮，换了一把细尖的的化妆刷捉在手里，蘸着遮瑕液轻轻在眉骨中心描，为面绘纹样打一个桃黄色的底，“病也看了？”  
“总是过敏。”邓伦似乎轻轻抱怨着，一个字吐得懒似一个字，又撩开狭长的眼望一望窗外，“雨季又潮又冷，我都快难受习惯了。”  
锁扣的铁块涩涩摩擦着，邓伦不经意地皱了皱眉，看向开门进来的宫贺。后者就着邓伦身上的披肩掖了掖，仔细包好了邓伦的整个肩颈，又往邓伦腰下垫了个电热袋。  
邓伦睨了睨放在门边的一大束花，霁虹的重瓣花有碗口大，浓蓝的牵牛花小得像指甲，插整得很缀匀合适，带着湿漓漓的露光。邓伦累得扭过去看了半天，假意伸了伸手，并不是真的要够，马上就有人替他捧过来，放在梳妆镜边。  
其实邓伦倒也有模有样地养了几天病，他本来容易闹发烧，何况长长地昼夜颠倒，现在添一样血液里的低氧病，大家起初都很紧张他。但是在邓伦，气短无力并不碍事，最钻营他的是浸在江浙潮气里的腰从早到晚的痛和痒。  
邓伦伸开手指，在花捧里轻轻拨了拨，拣出一个纸质极硬实的卡片，径自扔进垃圾桶里。  
化妆师看了直笑，用化妆棉把手背上饧成一片的唇釉和粉底擦了擦，投进垃圾桶，也就盖在那张卡片上面，她手上不紧不慢地勾兑着面彩，还觑了镜里的邓伦一眼：“大家都知道啊，小富二代追得挺紧的吧？”  
其实那个富二代不算小了，甚至比邓伦还大了半年，只不过他能玩又热情，隔三差五就给邓伦送点稚气而直白的惊喜，连剧组那个一向不问世事的美术指导都忍不住问，邓伦到底给了富二代什么颜色，这送来的花和珠宝高定堆在一起都能开染坊了。  
“谁知道他想干什么。”邓伦看着镜子，颤颤仰了仰头，颈上灰纱一样的影子被抽走了，珠白的皮肤下，流淌着一脉脉绸带般的蟹壳青，像蛇。人简直会疑心，如果这些青青的小蛇都被剔出邓伦的身躯，委顿一地的，会不会只剩下昂贵的衣饰和雪白的人皮。  
+  
雨丝密得像连在了一起，或许江浙每年都有天塌下来的危险，以至于要有这些至柔至刚的水，一针一线把无形的天柱缝在楼宇之间。但横店少有高楼，天地无限旷渺，看在眼里，只有无边的空静。  
邓伦坐在景里的绣墩上，背靠着石青的桌，软着手给自己顺气。  
一张脸惨白，嘴唇不得已张开之后，都能看着他鲜红的口腔，如果那些扮演着他静脉的蛇一起吐出信子，大略也是这样吧。  
另一个男主角脸上显出点担心，坐在他身边问他怎么样。  
“昨天看你精神不好，我晚上发微信给你时候你已经睡了？”他试了试邓伦的额头，反而觉得有些发凉。  
邓伦轻轻啊了一声，好像有些迟钝，只好点点头。  
助理把他扶起来更衣换景的时候，他走过回折勾曲的廊下。朱红的漆蒙灰掉皮，像死蛇，撑开了屋檐与青石板，拉开了几丈的空间，这其中站着一个邓伦，他往外看，看到雨点像不停坠落的人，人像不断消失的雨点。  
凉极了，邓伦的手像是被风吹穿了一样渗着冷汗，助理握着他的手，觉得惊心动魄的冷和软，说不清地贴切这华美而空旷的地方，贴切黄梅时节雨。  
“很疼。”邓伦低下头，面无表情地看着被紧握着的手，他没有愠怒的迹象，两个字说出口就掉进雨里。雨滴落进深深浅浅的水凼，像两朵水银。  
助理不是邓伦平常带着的，只是一个机动的场务，他知道这个组里谁最红，也知道导演心尖上最爱谁，他贴着跟着，说不定就能被导演记住。  
鬼灵精，他立刻松开了自己温热的手，小心地把邓伦的几根手指捧在掌心里，隔着一层薄软的袖衬。才刚摸过邓伦的手指，一时摸上这样的细蚕丝，单觉得很粗糙。他小心翼翼地，提着邓伦的戏服裙摆，赔着笑，尽管邓伦并没有看他：“我喜欢邓老师，从去年那部戏就爱得不得了，今天能挨着这么近……您多包涵我呀。”  
邓伦才从赏雨的情致里把自己拉回一点点，弯出一个盈盈的笑弧，他说：“我去年上了四部戏。”  
“你爱我吗。”邓伦好像只是从他的话里选了一个爱字，感叹似的回应了一声。  
踏过湿沥沥的青石板，邓伦走过去，每一步留下一个工整的花枝状水痕，后面跟着的人都小心翼翼避免自己踩坏了它，就像对待邓伦不经意间逸散的一线魂。  
+  
“好冷。”邓伦像只猫一样把手贴在脚踝上，半蹲半坐在张梓晨身边。张梓晨伸出手揽着他，手指小力抓着那一棱突丽的蝴蝶骨，他的手臂内侧那么热，把邓伦暖得心满意足，食髓知味。  
天灰着，像石刻的浮雕。一帘水幕，一滴滴雨水，飞快地放大了某个角落，某个瞬间。邓伦隔着窗，看见琉璃世界，铅云垂，雨水坠，声声，点点，光怪陆离地把微小透放成巨大，雾像云，雨滴像儿掌大的黄梅——如果对于我们正常人很难理解，请想象一扇由三万个放大镜片组成的窗，你透着它向外看。  
邓伦遽尔往张梓晨怀里一缩，甚至撞上了后者的胸肌。  
张梓晨不知道他怎么了，但这并不奇怪，因为邓伦过分美貌，所以做什么，似乎都很好解释。张梓晨低头，用指腹轻轻描摹邓伦的脸。透白的皮撑在精雕细琢的骨头上，也许是错觉，张梓晨总觉得，连邓伦的骨头都比别人要薄一点，要易碎一点。  
指腹走到了邓伦的唇珠，似乎有所感知地，邓伦张开唇瓣，那种粉色又暗又浅，但是一衔住张梓晨的手指，勾出一点银亮的唾液，就变得红而欲滴。牙齿细细研磨张梓晨手指上的茧。张梓晨仅仅能活动第一指节，轻轻按压着邓伦的牙龈内侧和舌下软肉。  
早在落下第一滴雨的时候，潮气就已经深深沁入邓伦身体里，浑身发懒，小腹隐隐空虚酸胀，莫可名状的欲望总是让他想把双腿岔开。虽然看了医生，医生说他体质特殊，容易过敏，过敏的症状也和别个不同，但是邓伦总觉得，这就是犯瘾。  
一下雨就想做爱的瘾。  
邓伦已经很情动，耳畔雨声，与他相贴的年轻火热的肉体，熟悉又躁动的气息，让他放心地瘫在张梓晨怀里，后穴开始潮湿，腿前后动一动，邓伦就能感觉到臀缝里又热又黏。  
伸手，绵软细长的手指轻轻拽住垂在张梓晨胸前的铂金项链坠，那个冰凉的十字架在邓伦指尖留下一个烙痕。要他进来，邓伦分开双腿，扭动着腰把自己的后穴送到张梓晨胯下一团硬包前。  
邓伦能感知到，自己肠子里空荡荡的，可是上面怎么吃都没用，必须要用下面，要吃男人滚烫腥膻的肉棒，要吮着那根东西，才能治他的病。  
张梓晨把指尖沿着邓伦的脊椎骨，一路滑进湿热的臀缝，似乎在那个幽暗的山谷里都蒸腾着水汽，手指按上粉软的穴肉，几乎不用力地一揉，就软热得像要化开。邓伦最受不了张梓晨这种一反常态的慢，这明明是折磨他，肚脐下酸得像是攥了一把乱淌的青梅汁，揉过邓伦的肠壁，软厚的肠肉全被酸蛰得肿胀起来，像是要挤蹭到一起，他需要一根够长够烫的东西把它们分开，贯穿到底。  
秀气的阴茎前段开始淌水，潮得让邓伦更觉得后穴酸痒难受，他不满地一咬含在嘴里的手指，想告诉张梓晨他有多急。  
“周四我有比赛。”张梓晨低头吻了吻邓伦的唇角，一把把邓伦的上身托起来，继续这个浅啜的吻，“还有雨，怎么办？”  
“进来，进来……”邓伦好像完全没在听，手掌摸索着贴住张梓晨火热的鸡巴，用指根忘情地蹭张梓晨微翘的硕大龟头，大概是回味起了被这东西猛顶前列腺的记忆，邓伦无助地缠了缠腿，张梓晨就在他股缝摸到一手淫水。  
张梓晨好像一点也不急，虽然邓伦明明感觉到手掌里的东西又热又硬，甚至又胀大了一圈，邓伦差点就要握不住，另一只手混乱地拽住了张梓晨的短袖，他试着把张梓晨的手指压在自己的后穴与张梓晨的大腿之间，用力地扭着身子，恨不得把张梓晨的手指吸进去，胯骨就反复撞上张梓晨的鸡巴。  
“梓、梓晨……”邓伦的声音又媚又哑，一瞬间让张梓晨有些恍惚，觉得怀里的邓伦不真切到像是梦里的人，他只能箍紧邓伦的背，下意识地把手指没进了习惯于交欢的穴口，那张湿淋淋的小嘴立刻欢快地吮吸起来，邓伦仰着脖子呻吟了一声，大口喘着气，难耐地踢了踢腿，想向下坐，含进更多，却只弄疼了自己，“可以、可以了，用那个，操我……我好难受。”  
雨势好像越来越大，落地窗的玻璃上满是白雾，向外看，也是一片刺眼的银白，冷冽得让人低落，以至于邓伦的意识正在越来越狭窄，几乎只剩下手里那根不愿意操他的鸡巴。  
张梓晨把龟头挤进去的时候，邓伦的肠道里已经泥泞软烂，像被暴雨打烂一地的花瓣，张梓晨不急着进去，只是在无关紧要的位置慢慢厮磨，看着邓伦的大腿根痉挛发抖，胀得可怜的阴茎很快就难忍地喷出第一股精。张梓晨知道邓伦有多难受，江浙的梅雨季节开始之后，邓伦好像全天都在湿着后穴，也越来越容易高潮和失禁。  
“别走，不许走。”邓伦的声音很小，几个字被娇喘打得稀碎，“下雨不要比赛，陪我……”  
张梓晨才笑了，衔住邓伦一侧的乳头，猛然挺身操进邓伦的肠道深处。刚刚高潮过的肠道连绞紧的力气都不足，虽然已经熟烂得发松，但张梓晨的尺寸毕竟还是有些夸张，邓伦只能被动地裹住他，无助地忍着腰酸，他咬住自己绯红的下唇，手却无知无觉地摸上了另一侧的胸肌和奶头，自己捏揉起来。他的乳粒小到难以捏住，只有别人的牙齿才能磋磨取悦，邓伦有点恨，为什么张梓晨没有第二张嘴来照顾他的两个奶头，也没有第二根阴茎来让他被操时候有得吃。  
好想被两个男人一起操。  
邓伦眼睛已经空洞含泪，后穴却还在努力迎合张梓晨，吞噬他给的所有快感。  
张梓晨已经太了解陷入情欲的邓伦，这个时机根本不需要怜惜他，邓伦的身体骚得离奇，就算被操到淫肠喷水也绝不会觉得过分，几乎每一次都要张梓晨把他操得失禁漏尿才能勉强满意。  
上翘的龟头戏弄着邓伦的前列腺，勾得邓伦腰腹痉挛乱抖，泛滥的骚水涌出后穴顺着颤动抽搐的大腿一直流到脚踝，整个大腿内侧都又湿又亮，满是邓伦流出的淫汁。他爽得一阵失神，几乎能感觉到自己每一寸肠肉都发着浪荡的抖，敏感至极地渴望着进一步的摩擦和填满。  
喷张的马眼在邓伦肠道深处蹭得邓伦浑身一蜷，整只小臂都失控地抽动着，青蓝的静脉好像也在皮下颤抖着，邓伦的身体里像有一条倒钻的蛇，吐着信子拼命索求性爱，用毒牙把男人的肉根啮得紧紧，永远难忘这具淫荡身体的甘汁美味。  
精液滚烫直浇凸出的前列腺，邓伦眼前一片电闪般的白，浪叫滚出喉咙，他的筋骨全都僵直紧绷，一动不动地感受着体内最敏感骚软的一块烂肉被高压热冲的致命快感。深粉色阴茎前段断断续续喷出稀淡的清精，张梓晨一只手把着那根秀气的小东西，感知到自己这一股精液即将喷尽，便猛地捣上还沉浸在被喷击余韵里的前列腺。被碾过前列腺的感觉就像被重压了一下膀胱，邓伦长而尖锐地呻吟了一声，腿抖个不停的同时铃口也凄惨地漾出一点尿液。失禁的次数已经多到让邓伦可以享受这种羞耻了，性器在张梓晨火热的手掌里被逼出胀得尿道刺痛的寡水清汤。  
肠道里满满胀胀，像有一条水蛇胡乱甩着细细的尾巴，带着鳞片的灵活蛇尾扫过肠道角落与褶皱，让邓伦回不过神来。胸膛剧烈起伏着，柔软的胸肌上挺立着鲜红的两粒乳头，被张梓晨吸过之后肿起一圈，连剐蹭空气都能引起敏感的战栗与快感。  
尽管穴口的媚肉尽力挽留，但被彻底操开的身体实在绵软无力，邓伦发着抖，穴口一片红融融，合不拢的黏膜一碰上潮湿的空气就一阵麻痒。努力忽略掉缺氧窒息的不适，邓伦皱着眉眨了眨眼，倒在张梓晨肩头，手指不安分地想继续抚慰自己的身体，但现下这身皮肉饥渴酥痒得不能沾手，哪怕是轻轻一搔磨都能让灭顶的快感直冲颅内。  
肺叶已经在尽力舒张，但邓伦依然只能急迫地喘息，拽着床单的一个小角，长眉蹙起，脑仁抽抽搭搭地疼，沿着神经钝挫身躯。  
邓伦喘得快要流泪，精液和肠液一起慢慢淌出后穴的感觉明显得难以忽略，他下意识地仰着头，余光里张梓晨正默默撤换着垫在床上已经湿透好几层的珊瑚绒浴巾。他腾出手，喂给邓伦一瓶水，也许是真的要补进些水了，邓伦咽了两口，眼泪就汹涌地从飞红的眼眶落出来。  
张梓晨把手里快要滴水的一团浴巾扔进垃圾袋，回过头，看着他：“伦哥。我爱你，一定比你爱我多，多很多。”  
邓伦笑了，最后一滴眼泪汇向下颌俏倬的尖，张梓晨过来吻他，湿软的舌越吻越燥，邓伦扒着张梓晨的斜方肌，一双盈盈眼看过去，逼视他：“下次把大傅带过来，好不好。”  
+  
眼凤鼻琼，沙粉色的唇微微抿起来，乌褐的眼珠在一泓秋水里沉沉深深，邃然练达，又似乎纯乎洞明。明明这张脸上多是尖锐上扬的棱角与幅度，嚣张的骨上却搭着如此细腻娇嫩的一张皮，薄得分外脆弱，透得十分干净。  
前文提到过的那个富二代，他专注地看着邓伦，虽然邓伦始终淡淡无言，但在他眼里，这种慵然尔雅的出世感最不可方物。  
邓伦呼吸的气息很轻，披着灰鼠色的呢子外套，格外显得文弱清隽。  
“我没有别的意思。”看起来俊朗又率直的男人终于说话，语调端着有些刻意的慢和轻，很有恐惊天上人的小心，“我就是喜欢你，想让你知道。”  
“喜欢？”邓伦没抬眼，低头往碗里夹了一片白笋，看着若有若无的热气，没有要继续说的意思了。  
“……就是爱你吧。”男人有点别扭，跟着邓伦刚才筷子碰过的地方夹了片葱叶，茫然地放进嘴里，“花束里的话都是我自己写的——哎，我是说，能不能去拍那个开年封面，我保证只是在一边看着，不打扰拍摄。”  
邓伦顿了顿，问他拍摄放在哪儿。回答说计划是在北京，要是邓伦身体不舒服不愿意动，可以让他们过来。  
“不用。”邓伦喝了口水，瑳齿一笑，“谢谢你爱我。”  
受宠若惊的人听了觉得有些古怪，但毫无妨碍他欣赏邓伦难得对他露出的笑。光似的，像乳白的贝壳开口，让他窥见内藏的珍珠。  
+  
北京夜。  
邓伦打开门的时候看见张梓晨孤身站在外面，走进来就关上门低头吻他。邓伦仰着头陪他缠绵这个干热的吻，湿软发凉的小舌卷入撩拨后又脱身。  
“伦哥是不是以为我会带大傅来？”张梓晨感觉到邓伦今天的轻慢和疲惫。  
“没有。”邓伦笑了笑，懒懒地把眼垂下去，冗着低笑的声音听起来极其漫不经心，“我只爱你。”  
张梓晨本来有很多话想问，问他到北方是不是舒服一点，病情是不是好转，工作是不是顺利，或者想不想他。但是都被这句猝然的话堵回去了。  
他看见邓伦穿着灰色的居家服，肩头的布料被扯得松松垮垮，偏向一边地掉露了半片白肩。中央空调送来冷风，邓伦怯寒地拽了拽领口，张梓晨就把一搭瓷红的薄披肩给他拢住，抚过锁骨，看见新浅的吻痕。他讷住嘴，转过头去。  
邓伦坐在床上踢下才套上不久的裤子，向后穴搅了几下就沾上一指的湿，他低着头，眼也不抬：“我以为你也会开心。”他不明白问题出在哪里，所有人说爱他，那么除了想得到他一个也爱对方的回应，还想得到什么呢？  
雪白饱满的大腿上红一块粉一块，边缘晕染着暧昧的情色，一直延伸到私密处，一片深胭的纵欲潮湿，这种视觉冲击近于糜烂。腿间已经春情骀荡，上衣扔到一旁也使红肿的奶珠颤颤巍巍暴露出来，邓伦身上只剩下那段张梓晨亲手披加的红。邓伦刚刚被料理过，但并不是在这儿，他现在坐在床上，像一块熟肉放上崭新的砧板。  
潮热的摄影棚里，一具具沾着汗意的火热躯体围着邓伦转，就像专给他下的一场雨。然后他会娇花一样歪倒在某一把椅子上，分开两条腿。白光频闪，他会睨着镜头，不笑比笑还让人神魂颠倒。然后某个人凑上去帮他整理衣服，略粗糙湿润的手掌多摸了几下，他就止不住后穴流汤，甜腥的清液沾满裤子——这样的事情又不是没有过。张梓晨仿佛都看到了一样。  
身体又交缠在一起，张梓晨把邓伦抱在怀里，用两只手去摸邓伦潮热热的后穴，沾了十指湿漉漉的淫水，才把龟头送进去，在邓伦肠壁上慢慢研磨。肠肉里还是紧致滑嫩的，但收缩得明显更懒散泛媚，欲拒还迎似的招徕着他。  
是在更衣间里，邓伦用极不稳定的姿态倚靠墙壁，双腿大开而曲起，穿着雪白的帆布鞋踩住座面，裤子半褪，男人埋着头用舌头伺候他刹不住的骚水，对方用有青硬胡茬的脸颊蹭邓伦极少被触碰的阴茎内侧，那里平时紧紧贴着腿根，娇嫩得经不起碰触。邓伦把手扶在自己膝盖上，任由面前色心大发的人在他私处蜂蝶采蜜一样吸吮亲吻，他还能听见外边那个小富二代正在看他的预览时发出的啧啧赞叹，他就更兴奋，以至于男人能沾着满唇他的肠液在他肛口滑来滑去。粗糙的舌头试着顶进来，虽然小口已经翕张雀跃，但传到邓伦脑子的快感是一片濒死的酥麻奇痒。苦苦支撑的双腿脱力地踢开，邓伦茫然迷惘地仰过头滚着喉结汲取空气。像狗一样的男人舔他，用那只厚热有力的舌头频频剐蹭他甬道口的黏膜和嫩肉，两只沾满汗水的大手握着邓伦白腻的腿根，虎口处溢出少女一样柔软的腿根肉。这些是张梓晨难以想象的。  
邓伦只是简单地回应，歪着头亲吻张梓晨的耳后和颈侧，吐息被下身的撞击顶得混乱不堪。张梓晨心里闷着火，机械性地狂捣邓伦脆弱的穴心，直到邓伦掐疼了他，他才觉察到邓伦的眼泪都滴到了他肩上，腿间的水迹带着隐隐的血丝。  
“好疼。”邓伦紧紧抱着他，用颧骨蹭着他的脸颊，声音带着满腔泪湿，“不要不开心。”  
肚子被干得坠疼，肠道却悖逆地索求无度。张梓晨慢慢把他放平，邓伦就瘫在床上，鸡巴吃得不如坐姿要深，但痛意退了一退，让他找回了快感和欢愉。  
当邓伦情不自禁地反刍下午的更衣室放纵时，他才觉得自己有些令人不齿，明明和张梓晨已经在偷情，却还拽着不放更私密阴晦的意外合奸，虽然这一切都是因为他骨子里病态的性瘾，但不可否认，生理已经快把他的心理也推向一个昂贵但淫浪的妓女。  
邓伦靠着墙看向一边的全身镜，他狼狈地靠在角落大开身体，惨白的顶灯光束打下来，单单聚集在他湿淋淋的下体，他的穴肿得鼓鼓的，被舔得晶红发亮，男人垂涎地继续啃咬他的腿根，留下杂乱无章的痕迹。邓伦忽然觉得反胃，他觉得男人不好，最好是一条狗，也有同样勤快灵活的舌头，他可以在拍戏时候把狗藏在层层叠叠裙下，一直享受这样的服务。又是这样，原来早就是这样，邓伦永远没办法专注于任何一场性爱，他想要更刺激的，更秽乱的，像雨点一样噼哩啪啦飞溅如风暴的，全向他来，箭一样来。  
张梓晨其实理解邓伦，只有他能悲凉地理解，邓伦把他和所有爱他的人看成同样的一场雨，下雨时他吞噬所有，包括爱和性，美杜莎一样把爱慕者捧来的心全都卷入口中，他以为只要说一句爱，就能偿还这些狂热的倾慕。  
可是不够，张梓晨用力地挺进退出，看见邓伦把一股精液留在了乳白的下腹，肠肉一阵吮绞，张梓晨干脆开了精关，拔出阳具的时候带出邓伦穴口一串葡萄珠似的血滴。  
呼吸困难的时候邓伦已经被男人在大腿上种满乱花一样的吻疮，邓伦稍微眨一下眼就满涌热泪，如同身处某种激烈的幸福，似乎烈火篝里水花飞溅，焰星变成豆大的雨。邓伦急促地喘气，即便私处还流着水，声音却像要烧干。男人扑上来拥着他，邓伦想去扯自己的衬衫扣子，却无论如何也没有半分准确的力气。男人懂他所求，重新俯下身，从宽大的衬衫下摆钻进去咬住邓伦的乳头，邓伦的衣服鼓动着，随着深深浅浅的咬，邓伦的小腹频繁像是要潮吹地凸起来，但肠道里已经不再喷水，先前的淫汁已经流下去打湿整条卷在脚踝的裤子，帆布的鞋面上深暗的大圆湿痕点点半半连串如蚌泻东珠。邓伦反复承受着干性高潮几乎冲开每寸皮肤的爆发快感，他像是盛开了一样，腰腹阴茎腿根全都在抽搐乱抖，男人蜜蜂一样在他洁白的花瓣里采蜜，他泪意扑簌，如同真正的名花一样意识到，把甜蜜奉送给更多男人是他绽放的使命。  
“你心里没我。”张梓晨说，邓伦听见了。  
可神性必然是不专一的，淫乱是最伟大的圣洁，就像神爱世人的方式是天降甘霖雨露均沾，邓伦回馈倾慕宠爱的方式是滥交。爱神维纳斯在被珠贝捧出大海前只是一根男性生殖器，梵神搅海也不过是搅出了一众性爱浸淫的神，世俗与道德究其不过是丑人自扰，情天情海，邓伦用华美的皮囊点化接引着这些碌碌痴人。  
邓伦偎着他，下意识觉得委屈，可一时他也没法在自己心里幢幢人影里找出张梓晨，找出他的位置。无忧无恨，美神之爱不过一场摆渡，只是贪恋神祇美色无法自拔而沉睡于幻梦的人太多，到达彼岸的人太少，他们在塞壬的歌声里迷失方向错过云梯，甩开警幻的手大呼可卿救我，什么都有眼无珠地摒弃了，却自以为只不过是上床下床。  
更衣室的镜子被邓伦撞开，男人和腥膻的苦麝香气味被锁在镜花水月梦中。邓伦换了干净整洁的衣服，刚刚还软缠人颈的手伸出去打了打帘，焦候已久的小富二代急忙进来，看见邓伦喘成一团蜷在貂料里发抖，急忙抓着一节细白的的手腕靠近他，手足无措地顺着气，大呼小叫地要水要开窗，如救临败之花。  
邓伦在晃动的视野里看着他，想绝不能渡他，因为他爱得太痴。  
“不用了。”邓伦声音极软，缱绻如同盘蛇。小富二代如梦初醒，发觉自己把邓伦抱在怀里，惶恐中想松手，狂喜里却又紧搂，恨不得让人把这绚丽的情景拍摄下来，他要照着打造一个玉雕，抚摸回味如同记载古神显灵观音施露。邓伦入微地看着这个平凡人的百般心转，不过是虚弱地笑了笑，又让后者的心陷入更深的虚妄轻飘。  
+  
欲就麻姑买沧海，一杯春露冷如冰。


End file.
